


Полнейшее свинство

by Cerber_Ursi, fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [20]
Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Rated T for language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerber_Ursi/pseuds/Cerber_Ursi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: Трудно быть мутантом-свинотавром. Особенно когда ты умнее своего чрезвычайно “рукастого” союзника и красивее прущей на тебя окровавленной человеческой морды.
Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836913
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Полнейшее свинство

**Author's Note:**

> Основано, что называется, "на реальных событиях" - фактически, по мотивам непосредственно наблюдаемой коллизии двух игровых механик.  
> 

При виде грозно бряцающей оружием четвёрки свинотавр поспешно шагнул назад, отточенным движением руки выставляя перед собой подвернувшегося свинтуса.  
Нет, он ни в коем случае не был трусом. Вот вообще ни разу. Всё, что ему нужно, - это немножко пространства между собой и врагами. Ну, вы понимаете, чтобы разбежаться как следует, и…  
Но с этим самым “и” пришлось обождать: свин-цеплятель, цапнув крюком подошедшего вплотную флагеллянта, ловко ускользнул обратно за спину.  
\- Ёбаный насрал, Хрюкер, ты куда?! - заорал свинотавр и попытался было снова отступить, но кистень флагеллянта вцепился в его руку, а сам Дамиан врезал монстру кулаком в лицо с криком:  
\- В жопу твоего “насрала”!  
\- И поглубже! - рявкнул разбойник, проскользнув под самыми передними ногами свинотавра и от души рубанув его ножом.  
\- И со смазкой, чтоб скользил! - раздался сверху голос шута, пролетевшего над свиньями на в буквальном смысле бреющем полёте.  
Весталка невольно отступила на шаг назад, спешно перелистнула книгу.  
\- Да нахуй идёт ваша жопа! - взревел свинотавр и резко махнул рукой. Разбойник отлетел назад; флагеллянт, тоже попавший под удар, перекувыркнулся в воздухе и торжествующе заорал нечто невнятное.  
\- Ебануться об сарай, - простонал Дисмас, медленно поднимаясь с пола.  
\- Не ссы, прорвёмся! - Дамиан вскинул руку, и алый свет окутал двух бойцов - чертовски знакомое исцеление через боль.  
\- И прорежемся! - с этим возгласом шут поднырнул под ноги свину-цеплятелю, лихо полоснув того серпом по паху. Стремительно бледнеющий “крюкохват” завалился на бок, секундой позже туда же грохнулся, подняв тучу пыли, и свинотавр.  
\- Ну вы, блин, даёте, - весталка, сдерживая смех и незаметно смахивая слёзы, махнула рукой, на секунду озарив товарищей целебным светом, и захлопнула книгу. - Устроили тут балаган…  
\- А что мы? Это они себе устроили, - хмыкнул разбойник, наконец сумев твёрдо встать на ноги.  
\- А мы в ответ устроили им заслуженное полнейшее свинство, - гордо добавил шут.


End file.
